1. Field of the Invention
This application pertains to a fiber optic connector module. More particularly, this application pertains to a fiber optic connector module having both connector and splicing functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications and data transmission industries, the use of optical fibers as the transmitting medium has grown dramatically. With the increased usage of optical fiber transmission paths, the industry has experienced a dramatic need for new and improved apparatus to affect fiber connections and splices as well as fiber storage. An example of such a product is shown in copending and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/388,060 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,688. That application shows a fiber distribution frame of modular construction. The frame includes three modularized cabinets for splicing, fiber storage and connector functions. The modularity of the design permits the user of the frame to select and subsequently modify the fiber distribution frame to meet particular design needs.
Notwithstanding the prior improvements made in the art, there is a continuing need for enhanced optical fiber connector module designs to meet specific needs of specific applications while retaining overall requirements of cost effectiveness, accessibility and ease of use. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an improved connector module.